Resident Evil Operation: Blood Brothers
by PokeMaster123
Summary: A 25 year old S.T.A.R.S squad leader learns that during the first outbreak in Racoon City, his younger brother is still trapped inside. He abandones his post as squad leader and carries out his own rescue mission for once, only this time- it's personal!


_**Prologue **_

**2007, May 5****th**

**Raccoon City, Kentucky **

On a calm May night in Raccoon City, Christopher Case (Age 15) is charged with the responsibility of caring for his younger brother, Justin Case (Age 11). Both of their parents were to be attending a special dinner in honor of the Umbrella Corporations employees. They had played a crucial part in the companies rise to fame in recent years.

"Alright Justin, time for bed" Chris told his younger brother. "Aw! Do I _have _to?" "Yes. Now get your butt upstairs! Mom and Dad will be home soon and I don't want you bugging them with stupid questions." He scolded his brother quiet often for acting so curious about their parents work. The boys knew that it was against company policy for employees to reveal much about their work, even to family members. But just as they were about to take make the trip upstairs, there was a knock at the door. "Alright you, get upstairs and start brushing your teeth while I see who is at the door." The younger boy did as he was told and his brother headed for the front door. Christopher now reached the door and as he looked beyond the peeping hole he saw that there were actually two Police officers standing, waiting for his answer. "Can I help you?" he asked the men as he opened the door. "Son" replied the officer on the left. "My name is Officer Vently and this is Officer Flaco Is your name Christopher Case?" "Yes, that's me. Is something the matter?" "You had better take a seat young man" said the other officer.

Christopher led the two officers into the living room where they sat, the two officers across from Chris. "So what's this all about officers?" he inquired. "Well son, this isn't going to be easy, for anyone. You see, your parents were on their way back home when they were involved in a 3 car, head-on collision." Officer Vently said.

Then Christopher said in complete and utter shock: _"WHAT!"_

"I'm sorry kid. They didn't make it out alive."

**Resident Evil**

**Operation: Blood Brothers **

_Part 1 _

**2017, February 8****th**

**Raccoon City, Kentucky **

Much has happened since that dark May night in 2007. Christopher (Age 25) had followed his dream of becoming a part of the toughest military force known around the globe as S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Squad) and his younger brother (now 21) was an up and coming school teacher in the Art field. Unfortunately, the relative peace of Raccoon City would fall to pieces after the first of the "Infected" began to appear. The Umbrella Corporation had ordered that all military personal report to the front gates of the city for containment purposes. Those with a free ride out had been scientists, military personal and their families. Now Chris stands atop the gate, looking down at the masses of people who now gathered, banging at the doors trying desperately to gain an exit.

He knew ofcoarse that his own brother had already been evacuated but would still feel saddened for the people he was being charged with containing. His own knowledge of what was happening was no better than that of the civilians. It was his job as the S.T.A.R.S squad leader of Bravo Company to take orders, not question them. Suddenly a man down near the gate went into a seizure just before collapsing onto the pavement. The ground troops began rushing other civilians back in an attempt at keeping the order. "They shot him, did you see that? They shot him!" shouted one of the suppressed people. But Christopher knew, ofcoarse, that there had been no shooter. There is no gun in the world which would make a man go into spasms before collapsing. Soon after, the man who had fallen then picked himself back up and charged at the nearest person, biting into the soft tissue of the neck which in turn sent out a flurry of red. Christopher stood awe struck at what he had just seen, eyes wide and mouth agape. "What? What the fuck was that?" Soon the entire crowd was in a frenzy of those on the attack and those fleeing the scene.

While all of this was happening there was another S.T.A.R.S member standing back by the commanding base and couldn't help but over hear the conversation that his General had been having with another man who dressed in the practical attire for lab work. "So did you get everybody out?" asked the General. "Yes" replied the other man, "All but one. Justin Case. He was the only one who we couldn't locate." "Does he know?" said the general?"

**. . .**

Now, the eavesdropping S.T.A.R.S member approached Christopher with a disdainful look on his face. The crowds below were beginning to calm down but there was still a wave of panic carrying on throughout. "This is madness" Chris said quietly to himself. "I know it must be hard on you, especially you" Said his younger comrade. "What do you mean?" he asked in return. "Well I thought they would've told you. Your brother was the only relative of all personal who didn't make it out.

"_WHAT!" _

"I'm sorry, I assumed you knew." The man said apologetically. "It's alright. You did the right thing by telling me. Wait here, I'm going to have a word with our General." "Uh-oh, this doesn't look good, not good at all" the man mused.

Christopher now marched directly up to his commander and began throwing a fit. "Why the hell didn't you tell me my little brother's still in there?" he demanded, throwing his hands up into the air for all to see. "I'm just now finding out now myself Case, and besides, even if I had known all along it would've been against protocol to tell you anything." "What? Fuck protocol! When a man's family is trapped in a hell hole somewhere, you tell him!" "I understand where you're coming from Case but you are needed here the most." "Wrong General, I know where I'm needed!"

As the angry squad leader trudged away the General called after him "Case! You walk down those stairs and you can forget about being squad leader, or any part of S.T.A.R.S for that matter." "Fuck the squad!" Christopher shouted, tearing the S.T.A.R.S patch from his left sleeve- the patch which he had worn with honor for the past three years, and began descending the stairs to ground level.


End file.
